Los nuevos Alumnos
by Sabrinuchis86
Summary: unos alumnos nuevos llegan a la Academia Cross, lograran kaname y compañia evitar que la destruyan....o se rendiran en el primer intento?
1. Chapter 1

bueno, es medio loco el fic se me ocurrio recien, es una especie de universo alterno, bah mas o menos porque pasa en la academia, los personajes son los mismos y aparecen otros personajes ... aui es donde esta mi locura, los personajes nuevos son lalgunos de los Cullen en la academia Cross  
(si, ahi esta mi locura).  
en fin, todos los personajes tanto de vk como de crepusculo le pertenezen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los uso para esta locura xD

Kaname se encontraba en su habitacion cuando sintio que le tocaron la puerta antes de poder decir "adelante" entro Ichijou como si el cuarto fuera suyo y luego de estar como diez segundos callado se digno a hablar  
_"Kaname....eh....los alumnos nuevos que dijiste que iban a llegar la semana que viene... llegaron hoy"  
_"que?" y porque no me avisaron?" el presidente del dormitorio estaba empezando a enojarse  
_"Tranquilizate Kaname lo que paso es que como vi la puerta cerrada pense que podrias estar con yuuki"  
_"y que te hizo pensar eso"  
_"No te acordas que hace como una semana Aido entro a tu habitacion y..... segun lo que el dijo estaban en una situacion este.... comprometida"  
Kaname se estaba poniendo rojo y pensando que si Ichijou no fuera su mejor amigo ya lo hubiera hecho cenizas.  
_"Ichijou no es lo que" pero no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido por su amigo  
_"No te preocupes Kaname es algo que es comun en las parejas, pero la proxima traten de cerrar la puerta con seguro"  
_"Que? no entiendo"  
_" Se estan cuidando, no? porque no es por nada pero no estaria bueno llamar ahora a la cigueña o sea van a esperar un tiempo para eso, no?"  
Cigueña lo cual significaba bebe, pareja, cerrar puerta con seguro, habitacion , yuuki, ahora entendia a lo que se referia su amigo...maldito Aidou que confunde las cosas.  
_"Ichijou... lo que vio Aidou no fue nada de lo que estabas pensando, fue un mal entendido!"  
_"Pero kaname..."  
pero al ver la cara seria de su amigo decidio no tirar mas leña al fuego  
_" Si, Kaname, seguro fue un mal entendido"  
_"Fue un mal entendido... ahora... porque entraste sin llamar al igual que aidou y si en verdad estaba con yuuki... y si entrabas a y nos encontrabas a ella y a mi en una situacion realmente comprometedora , eh?"  
_"porque Yuuki se encontraba abajo con los alumnos nuevos, ahora habia ido con el director para hablar sobre el asunto de los nuevos, los cuales son realmente extraños"  
_"somos vampiros... somos extraños"  
_"No me refiero a eso kaname , me refiero que parece que estan medios locos"  
_"A que te refieres?"  
_"dejame empezar a describirtelos...  
Alice Cullen, tendra unos 17 años, bajita pelo corto, su ropa parecia ser hecha por uno de los mejores diseñadores, hasta ahi todo normal, hasta que el que creo que seria su padre le dijo algo de" nada de compras por E-bay" y le saco todas las tarjetas de credito, parecia que la estubiera matando!  
luego esta Emmet Cullen de unos 18 años y el hermano de alice, aunque debo decirte que al principio pense que seria su guardaespalda, lo primero que pregunto es que si teniamos televisor con cable por satelite para ver el basebal, si teniamos cancha de baseball y si jugabamos a baseball.  
Rosalie Hale, de unos 18 años pariente de los Cullen y tambien pareja del gigante, eh digo Emmet, rubia, despampanante, pero con una mirada que realmente da miedo  
y por ultimo Jasper Hale, de 18 años, hermano gemelo de Rosalie, el si es extraño, no dijo nada solo mumuro un "porque a mi?" y se puso a sollozar..."  
_"porque se puso a sollozar decis que es extraño?" le pregunto kaname extrañado  
_"No, porque de inmediato todos los que nos encontrabamos ahi nos pusimos a sollozar y algunos a llorar sin ningun motivo"  
Kaname suspiro y le dijo a su amigo  
_"Bueno, voy a conocer a los nuevos alumnos"


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de escuchar las palabras de su amigo el presidente del dormitorio de la noche decidio bajar a conocer a los alumnos, mientras se disponoa a bajar las escaleras Ichijou le hablo ... de nuevo....

_"Kaname espera!"

_"Ahora que pasa Ichijou?" le dijo Kaname, el cual la poca paciencia que estaba teniendo la estaba perdiendo y sabia que dentro de poco acabaria explotando, algo extraño en el ya que siempre tomaba las cosas con calma, pero habia algo en el ambiente el cual lo hacia querer romper lo primero que veia, pero no era el unico que se sentia asi al parecer su amigo tambien estaba en esas condiciones

_"Nada, me olvide de decirte que Jasper es la pareja de Alice" y bajo rapidamente las escaleras, murmurando un "te quiero ver mecreoelcentrodelmundo, cuando conozcas a los Cullen"

Kaname escucho eso y estaba por decirle algo a ichijou cuando de la nada ese sentimiento de furia desaparecio... para ser sustituido por una angustia horrible, con unas ganas de llorar tremendas, pero de nuevo se dio cuenta que no era el unico que sufria eso, cuando llego al salon donde se encontraban los Cullen y los Halle se encontro con Aidou y Kain llorando abrazados (aidou tenia un corte en la cara, el cual ya estaba sanando, dada su condicion de vampiro)

Ichijou estaba arrodillado frente a un florero roto, sollozando, cuando sintio la presencia de 4, mejor dicho 5 vampiros , los cuales no eran sus compañeros y ahi recordo lo que Ichijou le habia dicho sobre el tal Jasper, o sea podia manejar los estados de humor que hay en el ambiente...luego de unos 10 minutos de ver a sus compañeros llorando y el tratando de no llorar frente a ellos todo volvio a la normalidad...bueno casi todo...vio a una chica bajita, la cual seria Alice, discutiendo con un vampiro rubio de unos 26 años con una bata de medico y un maletin de medico, el cual a kaname lo sorprendio mucho...

_"Carlisle no puedes hacerme esto!!! Las Tarjetas... e-bay... shopping es mi vida!!! no es justo que nos encierres en esta academia!!!" le decia Alice enojada

_"Lo hubieran pensado antes de hacerle esa broma a Edward....todavia Bella no sabe como levantarle el animo!" le habia dicho Carlisle el cual no mostraba ninguna alteracion.

_"pero fue una broma inocente!" le habia dicho el grandote el cual Kaname supuso que era Emmet.

_"si! lo que pasa que Edward exagera las cosas..." la que ahora habia hablado era una rubia, Rosalie.

_"Broma inocente... broma inocente.... pintarle el volvo color rosa y escribirle con letras gigantes en el parabrisa "like a virgin" es una broma inocente??? saben como es Edward con su coche..... y ustedes van y le hacen esto! como me parece que ultimamente mis castigos no sirvieron mucho, decidi inscribirlos en esta academia.. a ver si aprenden a comportarse como se debe!" les habia dicho Carlisle.

_"Pero..."

_"pero nada jovencita!!! es mi palabra y punto....ahora que me acuerdo... quiero que los 4 me den sus notebooks y las llaves de sus autos!"

y los 4 le dieron lo que su padre les pedia sin antes no quejarse.

a todo esto los otros vampiros los miraban boquiabiertos...incluso kaname.

_"ah! usted debe ser el presidente del dormitorio" le dijo carlisle cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

_"si, soy Kuran (resaltando su apellido) Kaname" tratando de poner un poco de orden en el lugar y dandolesa entender que no solo era el presidente de un dormitorio sino que tambien era un purasangre.

_"Gusto en conocerlo kaname-sama" le dijo carlisle haciendole una pequeña reverencia , para luego mirar a sus hijos y decirles "no piensan saludar"

al que los 4 respondieron con un "hola" nada mas, kaname se quedo estatico, siempre que el decia que era Kuran, un purasangre los vampiros le tenian respeto.. e incluso miedo, pero parecia ser que para estos 4 era como decirles "hey! el es el nuevo vecino!" ahora sabia a que se referia Ichijou, eran una familia de locos


	3. Chapter 3

Kaname seguia mirando a los Cullen y a los Hale sorprendido, nadie, pero nadie le habia faltado el respeto de esa forma, como que"hola"? como que "hola"? , tratandose de una persona importante como lo es el tendrian que dirigirse a el con un "un gusto conocerlo Kaname-sama" penso el presidente del dormitorio, pero al parecer no fue el unico que vio esa falta de respeto, al parecer a Aidou, tambien le habia molestado

_"pero como? hablarle de esa manera a Kaneme-sama...quienes se creen que son? irresp..." pero dejo de hablar cuando vio la fria mirada de.....Rosalie

_"Yo no los crie en un zoologico! decirle nada mas que "hola" al joven Kuran" habia hablado Carlisle

_"Ku..Kuran?" pregunto la pequeña alice con un tono de miedo en su voz

_"se apellida Kuran?" era la primera vez que Jasper decia algo...luego de su "por que a mi?"

_"En nombre de mis hermanos lo sentimos Kaname Sama" habia dicho Rosalie

_"Kuran? quien es Kuran? por que es tan importante Kuran?" el que habia hablado era Emmet

_"Emmet como que no sabes quienes son los Kuran? no puede ser que mi hijo no sabe quienes son los kuran... sabes que significa ser un sangrepura Emmet?" le pregunto Carlisle arrodillado en el suelo arrodillado tapandose la cara con ambas manos, el pobre vampiro-medico ya estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios.

_"y en que momento de la conversacion aparecio Harry Potter?" le habia dicho emmet

_"Jasper podrias explicarle..." le dijo Carlilse que ahora estaba sentado en una silla tomando un vaso de agua (se lo ofrecio akatsuki al ver que dentro de poco al vampiro le estaba por agarrar un ataque de nervios...y quien no tendria uno si tuviera que aguantar a esos 4, penso akatsuki)

_"Por que?" le contesto jasper

_"Porque lo digo yo, por eso!" le dijo Carlisle levantandose de la silla y tirando el vaso de agua al suela, realmente estaba enfadado, hasta los de la clase nocturna (todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar) se asustaron.. desde cuando a los vampiros se le ponian los ojos negros al enfadarse, no tenia que ser rojo? esto no era nada bueno...

_"si, si, ya le explico..." le habia dicho Jasper que todavia no salia del susto, se puso derecho, miro para los costados, y empezo..."Compañeros y compañeras de esta gran batalla, parece ser que nuestro enemigo sabe nuestra ubicacion..."

todos lo miraraban atonitos , que batalla, que enemigo? acaso no tenia que explicar lo de los sangrepura

_"Jasper, cariño... estas bien?" le habia preguntado una preocupada Alice

_"si, si amor, lo que pasa es que con esto de la academia ya no se que es lo que digo"

_"No, no nos dimos cuenta" habia dicho por lo bajo Aidou, Jasper que al parecer lo escucho lo miro mal, para luego mirar a Emmet y explicarle...

_"Emmet... como explicarte... cuando los humanos estaban por desaparecer, aparecieron los vampiros, o sea nosotros, muchos mezclaron su sangre con humanos, ya que no eramos bastantes y tuvieron hibridos, pero algunos vampiros no mezclaron la sangre....sangre....que sed tengo!...eh, si como decia... aquellos vampiros que no mezclaron su sangre por nada en el mundo fueron llamados sangrepura y fueron nombrados como reyes de nuetro clan, asi que para que haya un orden se eligio a estos..eh a los kuran para que sean los, este digamos, dirigentes de nuestra existencia, por eso Emmet tenes que respetar a este.." dijo señalamdo a Kaname "eh.. a Kuran Kaname"

_"tan importante es?" le pregunto emmet, mirando a Kaname de arriba a abajo.

_"si" le respodio Jasper

_"pues no lo parece"

Kaname que todavia no salia de su asombro....se animo a hablar

_"Bueno, bueno, pongamos un poco de orden" hasta que fue interrumpido por la musica del opening de Doctor House, al parecer era un celular

_"Hola, si? es urgente? bueno, bueno, en 10 minutos estare en el hospital" Carlisle habia recibido una llamada importante

_"Bueno Kaname-sama, un gusto conocerlo, pero me llaman del trabajo y tengo que irme" le dijo al ya mencionado, y luego se dirigio a los otros alumnos de la clase nocturna, Akatsuki, Aidou e Ichijou "tambien fue un placer conocerlos" para luego dirigirse a sus hijos y decirles 2y ustedes... espero que no los expulsen la primer semana!" y se fue de la Academia.

no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando se empezaron a oir las quejas de laos Cullen y los Hale

_"Un momento! yo la habitacion la comparto solamente con Osito!" habia dicho Rosalie cuando le dijeron que la habitacion tendria que compartirla con Alice , la cual se encontraba sentada en el suelo agarrandose las piernas, balanceandose atras, hacia adelante murmurando "mis bebes, necesito a mis bebes"

_"tienen hijos? le pregunto Aidou a Jasepr al ver a Alice en ese estado.

_"No, se refiere a sus tarjetas de credito" y fue hasta donde se encontraba alice a tranquilizarla un poco

_"Quien es Osito?" pregunto Ichijou

_"Osito es como lo llama Rosalie a Emmet en la intimidad" respondio una Alice mas tranquila, al parecer Jasper la habia tranquilizado usando su poder.

_"creo que eso no va a poder ser" dijo Kaname

_"QUE?" le dijo Rosalie mirandolo mal

"por dios, esta si queda miedo, es peor que yo cuando me enojo, ahora se que sienten los otros vampiros cuando ven mi fria mirada"

_"Bue, bueno, podemos negociar..." le dijo un Kaname realmente asustado

_"Negociar nada! yo comparto la habitacion con Emmet porque es mi marido! y Alice con Jasper porque es su marido y fin de la discucion!"

_"estan casados?" pregunto Ichijou

_"y esto que tengo en mi mano que es?" le dijo Rosalie agitando su mano en su cara señalandole la alianza, para luego aggar la mano de Emmet y señalarle laalianza d el.

_"si, ya veo, pero.."

_"deja Ichijou, que comparta la habitacion con quien quiera" lo habia interrumpido Kaname

_"pero Kaname..."

pero no logro seguir su oracion porque los 4 nuevos ya habian ido a sus habitaciones.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos , bueno, los 4 que se quedaron en el salon preguntandose mentalmente "como saben cual es su habitacion?", bueno, en realidad el unico que estaba pensando eso era kaname, los otros tres estban pensando las siguientes cosas....

Akatsuki "esos nuevos lo van a volver loco al presidente kuran..."

Aidou "espero que esos 2 , el rarito y el gigante no me roben a mis fans!"

Ichijou " tengo que comprarme unos mangas"

pero una voz los saco a los 4 de sus pensamientos, era Alice

_"si se estan preguntando como es que sabemos donde son nuestros dormitorios , dejenmen decirle que puedo ver el futuro" y despues de decir eso se volvio para la habitacion.

_"debi saberlo... estos..." murmuro Kaname, cuando justo llegaron Yuuki y Zero (n/a: aca zero es amigo de yuuki vampiro)

_"Hola Kaname!" dijo yuuki, la cual luego de saludarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_"Hola Yuuki" y el hizo lo mismo que ella , pero en vez de besarle la mejilla le dio un suave beso en los labios.

_"ejem, ejem"

al sentir eso los 2 se separaron rapidamente, mirando ambos para distintos lados.

_"tienen que hacer eso siempre en publico?" el que habia hablado era Zero.

_"que pasa kyriuu...celos?" le dijo Kaname.

_"Ja! yo? celoso? de vos? no me hagas reir...Yuuki es solo mi amiga, mi mejor amiga"

_"Yuuki, puedo hacerte una pregunta?" le dijo Kaname muy serio.

ella al ver su cara tan seria solo pudo decir

_"si, pre, preguntame"

_"estas segura que no te golpeaste la cabeza?"

_"No, por que preguntas?"

_"porque todavia no puedo creer que seas amiga de este.." dijo señalando a Zero, el cual le contesto

_"hey! para tu informacion este tiene nombre y apellido"

_"ahhh, mira vos, no sabia..." le dijo kaname mirando para arriba

_"te estas haciendo el gracioso Kuran?"

_"yo soy una persona seria, no me hago el gracioso como lo hacen ciertas personas..."

_" A quien te estas refiriendo?"

_"dejame responderte, me estoy refiriendo a Zero, o sea a ti"

_"pedazo de (censurado)" y de ahi estuvieron como 10 minutos insultandose uno a otro.

_"Sera posible que siempre que se vean se pongan a discutir" pregunto Akatsuki a sus compañeros, mientras yuuki trataba de calmar a Kaname y a zero.

_"lo que pasa es que ambos tienen el mismo miedo, Kaname tiene miedo de perder a Yuuki como su novia y prometida por culpa de zero y zero tiene miedo de perder a yuuki como su amiga por culpa de kaname, es como una especie de triangulo en el cual se tiene miedo del que puede romper una relacion amorosa o una amistad... eso es lo que pasa entre ellos y cualquier palabra dirigida de uno a otro es la excusa perfecta para empezar una discucion, vamos! que llamarle gracioso a alaguien no es motivo para discutir...ni siquiera es un insulto!" el que habia hablado era aidou, todos lo estaban mirando sorprendidos, incluso kaname y zero los cuales dejaron de discutir al escucharlo hablar.

_"no puede ser..." dijo akatsuki

_"que cosa? mi teoria?" pregunto aidou

_"no! es la primera vez que dices algo serio" el que habia habladoahora era Ichijou

_"No es gracioso ¬¬" dijo Aidou.

_"Igual, yo no le tengo miedo a Zero, el no me llega ni a los talones...ja! yo tenerle miedo...no me hagan reir" dijo Kaname, mirando a Zero de arriba hacia abajo .

_"tenia que hablar el chupasangre, no?" dijo Zero, al cual lo estaban sosteniendo Akatsuki y Aidou, porque en cualquier momento se avalanzaria sobre Kaname.

_"A quien llamaste chupasangre?" ahora kaname al cual tambien Ichijou lo estaba sosteniendo para que no se avalanzara sobre Zero.

_"A vos!" le grito zero.. y empezo de nuevo la discucion, con insultos como...

_"deposito de sangre andante! le gritaba Kaname de una punta de la habitacion.

_"sanguijuela!" zero desde el otro extremo.

_"infradotado!"

_"imitacion frustrada de dracula!"

y siguieron asi, hasta que la voz de yuuki los detuvo

_"Pueden dejar de pelear!" parecen nenes de 8 años pelandose por un juguete!"

_"lo sentimos Yuuki" le respondieron los 2.

_"Yuuki..." le dijo Kaname, el cual ya habia recuperado su seriedad.

_"dime Kaname..." le dijo ella.

_"que haces ahi parada en el sillon?" le dijo levantando una ceja.

Yuuki se encontraba parada en un sillon, mas despeinada que cuando se levanta de dormir.

_"ehh, nada, nada" le respondio ella toda colorada mientras se bajaba de ahi.

_"hey! quienes son ellos" pregunto zero señalando la escalera, y ahi se encontraban los Cullen.

_:"Son los Cullen, son nuevos en la academia" le respondio Akatsuki, para luego acercarse a Zero y murmurarle en voz baja "y estan algo locos"

_"no es por nada gente, pero hay personas que necesitan descansar..." habia hablado Alice, ahi se habian dado cuenta que los 4 llevaban puesto su ropa de dormir... Emmet tenia puesto una remera que decia "abrazo de oso gratis" en color azulcon las letras en naranja y el pantalon haciendo juego, Jasper, era una remera y un pantalon color verde, Alice tenia puesto una remera blanca con el dibujo de un duende y unos shorts color rojo y Rosalie un camison de seda color azul, el cual dejaba ver sus perfectas piernas... todos, excepto Yuuki y Kaname el cual solo la observo rapido, la estaban mirando....

bueno hasta aca el cap de hoy, gracias por los reviews!.

saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

_"no es por nada gente, pero hay personas que necesitan descansar..." habia hablado Alice, ahi se habian dado cuenta que los 4 llevaban puesto su ropa de dormir... Emmet tenia puesto una remera que decia "abrazo de oso gratis" en color azulcon las letras en naranja y el pantalon haciendo juego, Jasper, era una remera y un pantalon color verde, Alice tenia puesto una remera blanca con el dibujo de un duende y unos shorts color rojo y Rosalie un camison de seda color azul, el cual dejaba ver sus perfectas piernas... todos, excepto Yuuki y Kaname el cual solo la observo rapido, la estaban mirando...

_"Ejem, ejem" interrumpio Emmet "Pueden dejar de mirar a mi esposa?"

_"Chicos, no sean mal educados, Emmet tiene razon" dijo un Kaname serio

_"Eh, pero si vos tambien la estabas mirando!" el que habia hablado ahora era Zero

_"pero... si la vez que entre por accidente al cuarto de kaname, y el estaba con Yuuki, ella tenia puesto un camison mucho mas provocativo que el que lleva puesto Rosalie" decia Aidou, todos sabian del pequeño incidente, pero nunca se dieron detalles de este, en ese momento Yuuki y Kaname, estaban con una expresion en la cara de "tragame tierra", pero eso no termino ahi, Aidou parecia no darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y agrego "y Kaname estaba sin su camisa"

_"AIDOU CALLATE!" le gritaron yuuki y kaname al mismo tiempo

_"pero si es la verdad, el camison de yuuki era de encaje negro, muy provocativo, y Kaname estaba sin camisa, aunque creo que habian tenido un accidente..." decia Aidou

_"Aidou no me provoques" decia un kaname enfadado y por dificil de creerlo avergonzado

_"Accidente?" pregunto Emmet

_"si, porque kaname estaba en el piso y yuuki sentada sobre el" habia dicho un inocente Aidou sin tener idea de lo que habia interrumpido o del mal momento que les estaba haciendo pasar a ellos 2.

no pasaron ni cinco segundos que casi todos se empezaron a reir, hasta que el sonido de un florero, un florero? de un florero, el vidrio de una ventana y varias cosas mas rompiendose los interrumpio, por lo que todos miraron a kaname

_"Bueno, si! acaso una pareja no puede tener un momento intimo? eh?"

_" un momento pero si todas los dias es la misma historia" habia sususrrado Kain, pero tuvo tanta mala suerte que Emmet lo escucho

:_"Todos los dias?" estos si que se parecen a mi hermano y mi cuñadita"

_"Terminaron ya?" la cara de Kaname era "dicen una palabra mas y los mato" por lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras yuuki se tapaba la cara con las manos de la verguenza.

_"Bueno, porque a los nuevos tengo que decirle algunas reglas que tenemos en el dormitorio, Ichijou, puedes traerme el cuaderno con las reglas?"

Ichijou hizo lo que le pidio su amigo y se lo entrego, Kaname lo abrazo a su cuaderno de reglas, cuantas veces lo habia salvado de discuciones sin sentido con sus compañeros, todo lo que estaba ahi escrito era la ley de los dormitorios de la luna, estuvo como mas de 15 minutos sin decir nada abrazando el bendito cuaderno, hasta que fue interrumpido por Zero

_"Y Kuran para cuando?"

Kaname lo miro con mala cara, es que acaso no entendia lo que significaba ese cuaderno para el?

_"Bueno, empecemos...

regla numero 1: nadie, excepto los guardianes, deben saber que somos vampiros"

regla numero 2: no se permite tomar sangre de alguien en la academia ni a sus alrededores

regla numero 3 : no se permite guardar basura, lo que se rompe se tira y listo

regla numero 4 : prohibido fumar.

regla numero 5: no se permiten fiestas sin pedir permiso antes

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

regla numero 120 : no se permiten mascotas

bueno, luego de leer casi todas las reglas, las cuales algunas Kaname no podia creer que fue el las que las escribio por lo absurda que eran, aunque sospechaba que en algunas Ichijou habia escrito, llego a la ultima regla

regla numero 300: los dormitorios pueden ser dobles o simples, y si son mixtos tiene que ser de una pareja estable. (esa ultima la escribio cuando se puso de novio con yuuki).

_" ... y esas son las reglas que van a tener que cumplir, cualquiera que las desobedezca va a ser castigado, alguna pregunta?" pregunto el presidente de habitacion, pero nadie le contesto...

_"He dicho... ALGUNA PREGUNTA??"

y todos los cuales estaban en una especie de ensoñamiento le respondieron un Si.

_"No, esperen yo tengo una!" habia dicho Emmet

_"Cual?" le dijo Kaname

_"la regla en la cual no se permite mascotas, se podria omitir mientras estamos nosotros?"

_" dejame pensar... No!"

_"Pero, pero..."

_" pero nada!"

_"seras un sangre pura, pero eres un insensible y un malvado!" le decia un Emmet sollozando

_"Que?" le dijo Kaname, el cual lo miraba incredulo, Emmet se encontraba ahora sentado en uno de los escalones de la escalera abrazando un osito de peluche, el cual tenia la misma ropa de dormir que el tenia.

_" pero Emmet, amor, nosotros no tenemos ninguna mascota" le decia Rosalie, mientras trataba de calmar a Emmet el cual estaba llorando, ante la mirada de todos los vampiros y del cazador.

_"Ro, rosalie, no, no entiendes? y si un dia Jacob nos quiere visitar? el autoritario ese" dijo señalando a Kaname "no lo va a dejar entrar!"

_"Emmet, el chu, eh digo jacob es un amigo de Bella!" le dijo rosalie un poco enojada, no con el sino con Jasper que era el que le estaba controlando los sentimientos a su marido "y por favor Alice dile a tu amorcito que deje de molestar a Emmet"

_"Jasper, ya , basta!" le dijo Alice a un Jasper el cual ya no aguanto mas la risa y termino destornillandose en el suelo de la risa

_"Alice, lo escuchaste? le dijo autoritario a Kaname, fue mortal, jajajajaja" Jasper todavia se encontraba en el suelo

_" muy autoritario soy? preunto Kaname a sus compañeros

_" Si te decimos la verdad no te vas a enojar? le pregunto su amigo takuma

_"solo digan si o no!"

_"si" le respondieron todos incluso Yuuki

_"vos tambien pensas lo mismo Yuuki?"

_"eh, no, digo si, el tema es Kaname, tu vida esta rodeada de reglas, de leyes, algunas estan bien, pero otras son, mmm inservibles, falta que escribas un cuaderno de reglas para cuando estamos juntos"

_"pero yuuki, no entiendes , yo quiero un mundo ordenado, quiero la paz mundial.."

_"Jasper! ya , basta! no tengo que repetirtelo" decia alice a un jasper, el cual todavia estaba riendose en el piso

_"si, si, ajajajaja, esta bien, jajajajajajaja"

_"Jasper, es en serio" al parecer la mirada fria de alice sobre su esposo hizo que este se calmara y pidiera disculpas a los presentes por su falta de respeto hacia ellos y hacia Kaname.

_"Uf, que susto!" dijo hanabusa haciendo con la mano como que se sacaba la transpiracion de la frente

_"Por que?" le pregunto su primo

_"Por que en un momento pense que Kaname se habia ido para el otro lado, lo de _quiero la paz mundial, _es de las concursantes para miss universo, suerte que era jasper el que estaba... realmente me asuste!"

_"BUENO YA BASTA!" dijo un kaname ahora si enojado "TODOS AHORA A SUS HABITACIONES!"

_"como usted diga sargento!" le dijo Emmet haciendo el saludo militar, pero se acobardo ante la mirda del sangre pura " eh, como usted diga kaname -sama"

y los cullen se fueron a su habitacion

_"creo que tambien me referia a ustedes, a sus habitaciones, ya!"

y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, menos yuuki y Zero

_"Y kyriuu, hay que escribirtelo o que? largo!"

este lo ignoro y se dirigio a yuuki

_" Yuuki si este te llega a hacer daño me llamas, sabes que yo no voy a dudar en dispararle"

_"Y por que no lo haces ahora?" le dijo kaname

Yuuki al ver que se aproximaba otra discucion se apresuro a hablar

_" Zero, no es necesario, en un rato se calma"

_"Yuuki te espero en la habitacion" le dijo kaname

_"ya voy" le respondio esta

_" ah, ya entendi como lo vas a calmar" dijo zero

_"zero.." le dijo yuuki

_"Calla, no me des detalles! cuidate! adios!"

_·eres un mal pensado!" le dijo Yuuki, la cual despues se dirigio a la habitacion de kaname , la cual al entrar en esta se soprendio de lo que vio adentro..

perdon por tardar en actualizar,pero cero tiempo, asi que no se como quedo el capitulo.

saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Al entrar a la habitacion,la cual parecia que un huracan paso por esta, Yuuki se encontro con algo que nunca hubiera esperado y mucho menos de Kaname, el se encontraba en un rincon de aquella habitacion y parecia estar teniendo el principio de un ataque , yuuki se fue hacercando lentamente hacia el, temerosa, porque sabia que el habia sido el causante del desastre que se encontraba ahi y no queria formar parte de eso, todavia se acordaba de la ultima vez que kaname se enojo y tardo como 2 dias para ordenar la habitacion

Flashback

era la noche del viernes hace una semana , kaname y yuuki se encontraban en el sillon besandose apasionadamente, entre beso y beso, kaname paro para mirar a una yuuki la cual respiraba agitadamente, este se acerco hasta ela y le susurro al oido

_"sabes lo loco que me pone verte con ese camison?" para luego besarle el cuello

_"y vos sabes lo mucho que me molesta verte con esa camisa en estos momentos?" le dijo yuuki

_"entonces sacamela!" le dijo kaname sonriendo

yuuki le dio un beso rapido y en un agil movimiento ella que do encima de kaname empezo a desabrocharle la camisa, por cada boton que desabrochaba, le daba un beso a la piel que se descubria ante sus ojos, hasta que llego al ultimo boton, lo desabrocho y beso la porcion de piel que se descubria, sonrio para si misma pero una imagen de un kaname sin nada de ropa se le vino a la mente asi que ni lerda ni perezosa le desabrocho el boton del pantalon

_"Yuuki, que haces"

_"mmm, no se, juego a las cartas? vamos amor, si al final vamos a terminar sin nada puesto!" le decia yuuki con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, kaname la atrajo para si y dandole un suave beso en los labios le dijo

_"pero yo prefiero ir mas despacio, asi lo disfrutamos mas" y le dio un beso apasionado a yuuki la cual quedo sin respiracion

_" es muy lindo tu camison, pero ya me esta empezando a molestar" le decia el mientras que con la mano le levantaba un poco el camison y le acariciaba el muslo "es como la envoltura de un caramelo o de un bombom, uno tiene que sacarselo para disfrutar de su contenido" mientras le decia eso a,le daba pequeños besos en el cuello mientras que su mano que antes estaba en el muslo se dirigio a su cintura

_"Kaname!" fue lo unico que logro decir Yuuki, porque otra vez unos labios se apoderaban de los de ella y de nuevo tuvieron que separase para recobrar la respiracion, pero yuuki ya estaba cansada de aquella posicion pero por un mal movimiento ambos terminaron en el suelo, con yuuki arriba de kaname, ambos se rieron de la situacion, ella le dio un beso casto y se alejo de el quedando sentada encima de el.

_"Yuuki! no es justo!"

_"que no es justo?" le decia yuuki riendose

_"que no me dejes disfrutar de tus suaves labios y..."

esta vez fue Kaname el que se quedo sin hablar ya que yuuki lo estaba besando de una forma brusca y suave a la vez

_"Kaname Sama, el director quiere hablar con...." Hanabusa habia entrado a la habitacion sin tocar la puerta, en esos momentos su cara fue de poner los ojos como plato a tener el rostro de un rojo sangre, estba tratando de asimilar la embarazosa situacion en el que se encontraban el y porque no decirlo aquellos 2, Kaname en el suelo con solo los pantalones y una yuuki sentada encima de el , con un camison demasiado provocativo, era seguro que ellos estaban a punto de...

_"Lo siento Kaname sama! no sabia que estaban ocupados!"

_"Hanabusa voy a contar hasta 3, para que te vayas de la habitacion..1, ...2...3!" y la habitacion quedo como si un huracan habia pasado por ahi y que decir de hanabusa, el pobre habia volado fuera de la habitacion, quedando despatarrado en el suelo.

Yuuki se paro y preocupada le dijo a kaname

_"Kaname, no se habra hecho daño?"

_"Que va! lo unico dañado que tiene el es el cerebro y desde hace años!... bueno voy a ver que quiere el director!" y se disponia a salir de la habitacion, cuando yuuki lo llamo

_"Kaname... piensas salir en esas pintas?" y ahi kaname se dio cuenta que estaba despeinado, sin la camisa y con el primer boton del jean desabrochado, asi que se puso la camisa de nuevo , se abrocho el boton del jean y se arreglo un poco para ir a ver al director.

fin flash back

Yuuki se acerco a kaname y el al darse cuenta de su presencia, se paro enseguida y la abrazo fuertemente

_"Yuuki! no se que voy a hacer con esos 4, no quiero imaginarme lo que ve a pasar en estos proximos dias!" le decia Kaname

_"Kaname deberias dejar de preocuparte::" pero no pudo seguir hablando porque una musica demasiado fuerte se empezo a oir en todas las habitaciones

_You let me violate you,  
you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you,  
you let me complicate you_

Help me i broke apart my insides,  
help me i've got no soul to tell  
Help me the only thing that works for me,  
help me get away from myself  


la letra era demasiado vulgar para Kaname asi que decidio salir de la habitacion para poner orden, pero alguien le habia ganado de mano

_"EMMET, PODES BAJAR, MEJOR DICHO SACAR ESA CANCION DE ##$%&&/!" le decia Jasper el cual se encontraba golpeando la puerta de la habitacion donde se encontraban Emmet y Rosalie, el cual le respondio

_"NO PIENSO OBEDECERTE! MANIATICO DEPRESIVO!"

_"aSI QUE SOY UN MANIATICO DEPRESIVO.. YA VAS A VER!" y jasper se fue a su habitacion cerrandola de un portazo, al cabo de unos segundos empezo a sentirse musica desde la habitacion mas fuerte que la que salia dela de Emmet, el cual subio el volumen a tope, parecia una competencia, en ese momento salieron d las 2 habitaciones Alice y Rosalie ambas con cara de fastidio y tenian puestas unas orejeras de peluche para protegerse un poco del ruido

_"SIEMPRE SON ASI?" le pregunto Kain, gritando ya que no se escuchaba nada debido al barullo, ya no era musica lo que se escuchaba debido al alto volumen y que las 2 canciones se confundian en una

_"espera que se pongan a cantar, eso si que es peor" le dijo alice no gritando, pero con la voz unos niveles mas altos que de costumbre y no pasaron ni 5 sengundos cuando empezaron a escuchar a Emmet cantar a gritos

_You can have my isolation,  
you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith,  
you can have my everything _

y Jasper no se quedo atras empezo a cantar tambien gritando

_They said oh, teenagers scare the living shit out of me,  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes,  
And strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me. _

Kaname el cual ya no aguantaba la situacion termino explotando y su poder termino rompiendo la puerta de las 2 habitacioes y rompiendoles los equipos de audio, al ver esto Emmet y Jasper salieron de su habitacion asustados

_"Takuma, el cuaderno, y una lapicera, rapido!" su amigo asustado le alcanzo lo que pidio

_"nueva regla!" decia mientras la escribia en el cuaderno "se prohibe escuchar musica con el volumen muy alto!, ahora todos a sus habitaciones!"

al dia siguiente Kaname se desperto sintiendo un suave peso en su pecho al ver de que se trataba era Yuuki, la cual estaba con la sabna hasta la cintura al igual que el y dormia tranquilamente con una sonrisa en los labios y estaba sin ropa a todo esto kaname se dio cuenta que estaba sin ropa y empezo a recordar lo que habia pasado, de solo pensarlo se ponia colorado, rogaba por que los otros o hayan escuchado nada, se levanto de la cama tratando de no despertar a yuuki , se dio una ducha y se cambio con unos pantalones y una camisa color negra, ese dia no tenian instituto, cuando salia de la habitacion vio salir de la habitacion de Kain a Ruka todavia con su ropa de dormir y de la habitacion Rima a Shiki, aunque este tan solo llevava puesto una bata de baño, al parecer estubieron ocupados, Kaname estaba seguro que toda esa ola de lujuria fue obra de Jasper , venganza, quizas? pero kaname rio apara a sus adentros pensando que si el trato de vebgarce le habia salido el tiro por la culata ya que el y estaba segurisimo que tambien yuuki lo habain disfrutado un montos, pero sabia que lidiar con aquellos 4 no iba a ser nada facil.

perdon por no haber actualizado antes! 0 inspiracion y cero tiempo!

las cancion que escucha Emmet es Closer de Nine Inch Nails yla que escucha Jasper es Teenager de MCR (no tengo nada en contra de esas 2 canciones xD, ambas me gustan)


End file.
